


Tough

by Tyranno



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: ...i have no memory of this fic, Gen, Training, Wu is an earthbender au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyranno/pseuds/Tyranno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako notices he’s looking pretty much everywhere but the pile of heavy stone disks that stand between them, but he doesn’t pay it any mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough

“There’s something about being kidnapped that makes a guy realise his needs to get his act together.” Wu grins a bobcat, awkwardly setting his gloved hands on his skinny hips. He looks almost comical, twiggy brown arms almost lean enough to give the Ba Sing Se street-orphans a run for their money. 

Mako notices he’s looking pretty much everywhere but the pile of heavy stone disks that stand between them, but he doesn’t pay it any mind. 

“I agree,” Mako settles himself into a steady stance, one fist half-raised towards Wu, the other arm drawn back to throw another punch in quick succession, as if this was a real fight. “Let’s toughen you up.” 

Wu halters, jerking his arms up as if to copy Mako but decided against it last second, bringing them close to his face. He squints. 

Mako shifts his weight. His feet start to itch, and the stillness makes him irritated. “Go on.” He says, losing patience. 

Wu hesitates again. He pushes the air in front of him like he’s batting something away. He freezes up again. His clear green eyes seem clouded for once. Wu opens his mouth as if to say something, but nothing comes out. 

“Come on Wu! Just throw something already!” Mako snarls. 

Wu startles, and punches forward with all his might, almost overbalancing. 

There’s a squeal of stone on stone and the top disk does a jump like it just hiccupped. 

“Um.” Wu says, eyebrow twitching. “It’s these gloves! Man, I can just feel the chi getting—getting blocked and stuff, and these shoes are—”

“No.” Mako said, sharply. “It’s your stance.” 

“My... stance?” Wu frowns. He glances down at himself, squinting. 

“Take off your shoes.” Mako sighs and drops his fists and relaxes, shaking out his shoulders. 

Wu scuffles out of his shoes and kicks them away. He wiggled his toes in the coarse gym carpet. “Ah,” he said. It wasn’t often that he didn’t wear shoes; it wasn’t very princely. He could almost feel the tiny shards of mud trapped in the scratchy wool. 

“Ok. Now, stand with your feet shoulder width apart.”

Wu jumps and lands with them squared. His arms are away from his face now, elbows slightly bent. 

“Focus your chi in your stomach.” Mako shows him, standing with his arms cupping the air in front of his belly, closing his eyes and breathing out. 

“My stomach?” He copies him as best he can, opening an eye to see if he did it right.

“It’s your biggest chi reservoir. Ok, focus your chi and stretch it through your arms. Keep it connected and don’t let it drop.” Mako spreads his arms like a bird. 

Wu copies him, face screwed up. 

“Now move the disk.” Mako says calmly. 

Wu swings his arm, and the disk flips up and spins unsteadily towards Mako, but the arch is too big and he barely has to kick it away. 

“Good, but your swing was too wide.” Mako flips the disk up with his foot and kicks it into the pale grey courtyard. “Keep your arms closer. Imagine you’re tossing somebody something. They’re not too far away—uh—say you’re tossing me a newspaper or something. But, uh, you’re really mad at me, so you toss hard.” 

“Hey! I could never be mad at you, Mako!” Wu grins. 

Mako rolls his eyes. “Just do it, okay?” 

Wu steadies himself and punches out. 

The disk comes fast, and Mako moves on instinct, smacking it away with a tongue of fire. The stone shatters with a crack, spilling dust and grime across the floor. 

Wu stared at it, freezing like a cat. 

“That was good,” Mako said, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I think this is the shortest thing I've ever posted.   
> x-posted w tumblr


End file.
